


Regret

by write_your_way_out



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_your_way_out/pseuds/write_your_way_out
Summary: Ymir writes one final letter to Historia, detailing the one, the only regret she has.





	Regret

Historia.

As I’m writing this letter, I can’t help but think of how ridiculous we were. We lived in a world where time was limited. We knew that we lived on borrowed time, on stolen seconds. Even so, we refused to act, refused to say what we wanted to. 

We told each other that we would marry someday, we promised we would live with pride, that we would live for ourselves and no one else, to survive with no regrets, but I must confess, I've told a lie.

In many ways, you are my biggest regret.

When I first heard your name in the church, I thought, whatever. Maybe I would see if I could find her. Maybe I could use her to gain clemency. I never intended for any of this to happen, but who among us can claim to know the future? I joined the cadet corps, hoping to find you. It was hard to identify you at first: You were much smaller than I expected.

I never thought that I would end up lying awake at night, thinking of you and wondering, hoping, if you were awake too. By God, it was never my intention to throw aside everything I'd ever thought about myself for some tiny blond girl who wanted to be a friend to the world. But I guess the world had different plans. You were my biggest miscalculation, Historia. 

By all means, I'm a selfish person. I'm sure the rest of our friends are blasting me. 'Why didn't she reveal her power like Eren?' 'Why didn't she offer to help?' And they're right. Even now, I turned myself over to Reiner for selfish reasons. I hope you don't find offense to that. I know you must be livid that I would leave you behind, and I understand it. I'll explain it in short: I'm taking the coward's way out. You wouldn't know what that was like, would you?

I know what they have in store for me. I'm not afraid though. As long as I know what I've done will protect you, I would throw myself off of a mountain. 

Since this could be my last words, I suppose I should make them meaningful. 

Historia. I regret every moment we spent apart. I regret never saying how much you really, truly meant to me. I regret that I have to leave you now, both in physical and spiritual state. I have one last request.

Always, always, live your life with pride.

As they say: Long live the Queen.


End file.
